scorpion vemon (MHA)
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: misfortune granted to the two heroes eraserhead and present mic, what will happen to the two, life or death, love or indifferent, everyone have a choice whether one will die or one will sacrifice everything for one you love.


I saw these fanart that I was like, I NEED TO TURN THIS INTO A FANFICTION.

This didn't mean to happen, they chased some known thieves from the organization knowns as the thief blades, they chased some newer members, a young kid with a scorpion quirk with wrist blades shape like pincers. Present mic and eraserhead chased the young teenagers, but the two heroes' stop them and only have one left, they chased him into an off-limit demolition, when he had cornered him and fought him, the building is damaged and unstable so hizashi yamada can't use his quirk in a place like this or he could kill himself and everyone. They fought and fought, but the boy was fast and deadly, they only got a few punches almost gotten stung from his tail, the boy hit harder and they are bruised all over, one thing went to another and the scorpion boy kicked shouta away and landed to a far wall with debris falling on him, he lost feeling in his arms and legs, a large cut over his eye his chest and a stab in his leg.

Yamada wasn't so lucky, the scorpion boy attacked him with no limit, he damaged his glasses, headphone and rip his speaker away from his necks with his wrist blades, the voice hero is now laying on the ground in pain with marks all over his body, he can barely stay awake, his hair flattens down. the teenager held him down with his left arm, and his wrist blade about to strike him "don't you dare" shouted shouta "I will hurt you if you hurt my friend"

The teen looks at him annoyed and look at him "really" he clutches his blade and look at eraserhead "isn't friends just a beautiful thing?" then he looks at present mic with a deadly look in his face, about to strike him down with no remorse.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T- "yelled shouta, reaching out to them, mostly his friend.

He stops "don't? but that's not fair, hero" said the teen, he looks over to him "you take my friend, I take yours" then he rises his blade and strike down "JUSTICE IS SERVED" then he struck down, slashing his neck with blood gushing.

"YAMADAAAAA!" Shouta yelled and then lose conscious from blood lose and pain, he eyes close slowly with the only person he wanted to see is his friend bleeding out. Shouta Aizawa mind wondered around inside with no track of time or place, his mind pushes him to his old classroom when he was a student in UA high, he sat next to his friend he looks around there was no one else, shouta want to stand up but he couldn't do anything he could only turn his head, look up and down, nothing more. He watches as everything turn dark and look to his friend, he's listening to his music then his neck started to bleed, shouta wanted to move to his friend and help him but he couldn't then everything went dark. Shouta woke up in an unfamiliar place he looks to his left and there is a window and a IV bag hooked up to him and in his right, there is all might, sitting down waiting for him to wake up.

"all might?" he rasped out, all might look up and notice he is awake, he stood up "wh-where?"

"you're in the hospital, are you okay?" said all might, in his skeletal look

"I'm o-okay, where is…?" he stops when he tries to sit up "hizashi?" he looks at all might with sadness in his eyes.

"he's okay but…" he lingered at the answer.

"what happen?" he asked he want to leave his bed but he can barely feel his legs.

"when I found you I took you to the closes hospital, the doctor said you're going to be okay but yamada he went into the operating room and…"he lingered again, he look down to his feet "his throat its stitched up and his vocal cord has a damage to it to the doctor said he's won't be using his voice for a while, he's going to alright, his vocal cord will heal as long doesn't use or strain it, I think he won't be using his quirk, but…."

"stop, stopping, what happen to him?" said shouta angrily, he gripped his sheet and wondered "how long have I been in here?"

"just a day, but yamada he's dying" shouta look at all might with fear and dread, he just said he's okay, the operation was a success what is happening "the scorpion boy somehow poisons him with venom in his tail, they are trying to figure out the anti-venom but they need time, they don't think he has that long"

"how is he?"

"asleep, the principal and I are trying to figure out how to tell him" he said "the doctors said you can go home but yamada need to stay here" then he turn around "I'm going to see the doctor for your discharge" Shouta look at his hands, he watch the fight ,he fought in it, he never seen him gotten stung, maybe after he was out, he doesn't know, all might brought him a change of clothes, principal nezu, come to him and try to console him but nothing works, he laid back down then time moved faster hi mind wondered went into auto and he went to the doctors, gotten discharge, going home, changing his clothes and went to bed.

Then next day shouta went to a shop hizashi likes to go to a music shop and buy a few random CD, like yamada dose all the time, he might as well try it out, he brought it and he went to the hospital, he asked for his friend name and he went to his room, he stood on fount of the door holding the CD's and he has no idea what to do when he got inside, what to say to him, what will happen when the poison inside him come up? He held the handle to slide the door. he took a deep breath and he slide the door open, for a second he saw yamada looking out of the window with hair down, relax, and covering his face, wearing a normal hospital gown and covered in bandages and the beeps from the machine, hizashi turn his head to the door and smiled with a cracked gasped "shouta" his voice is raspy "how are you? What are you doing here?" shouta walked to him, he smiled and sat down next to him.

"here" shouta drop three CD's on his bed "I got them for you"

"wow, don't believe it…..." he started talking about in short sentences, low voice, and stopping every now and again, something his long life best friend never do, hizashi pull out his headphone and CD players laid it on the bed, and started talking again in a low voice again. As he talked shouta listen his eyes then diverted to the other hero bandage neck and its tightly bind with little blood come out, his mind wondered to the other day with the fight, it flashed to the fight, the blood, and the look in his friend face. Hizashi stop talking and look at aizawa and drop his smile, seeing him shivering and crying, he realised what shouta was thinking about, he lay his hand on shouta hand, eraser head look up at him and with mire then usual red rimmed eyes, and patted his head "it's ok, shouta" he rasped out.

Shouta look u with tearful eye and smiled then the other started to cry too "are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure…..." hizashi took a deep breath "…the doctor said my injuries will heal but the…." Shouta can tell someone told him about the venom "…..I don't know what's going to happen" he tightens his hand over shouta's, shacking as well.

"everything is going to be okay, I know they will find the antidote" he said he like the feeling on his best friend hand one his, the both smiled like everything going to be fine but then mic eyes widen and he hunch over and started to cough violently, with the machine beeping faster. Shouta stood up trying to help him, he removes the CD's, player and the headphone and patting his back, then he saw the hero mouth full of blood, dripping on his hands and bedsheets then the hero step back and out calling for the doctor, they rushed in and told him to wait outside. Shouta leaned on the wall across from hizashi room worried, he crosses his arms over his chest, a half hour passed and the doctors walk out "how is he?"

"he's going to be okay but he reopens his cuts and we close then but the coughing was by straining his voice" said the lizard like doctor

"I'm sorry we were talking"

"it's okay but present mic body temperature has risen and shaking too, I think this is a symptom of the venom" the doctor look at the hero and down to his charts "we're trying everything to slow it down but without the original venom we have no idea how to cure him" shouta look beyond the doctor and look at the door.

"can I stay with him for a while" he asked

"okay, but be careful, anything calls us" then the doctor left and he walked in the room seeing his friend still awake laying back, looking at him.

"hay" rasped hizashi

"don't talk, are you okay? Just nod if you are?" he nodded, the shouta sat down next to him "well since you can't talk I'm going to talk, weird right" hizashi nodded with a toothy smiled "well for the next few hours you're not going to talk for a while, remember when I first transferred to the hero class from general studies …." then for the rest of the day shouta talk about their old days, school, classes and students in class 1-A, hizashi doze off to sleep some time and woke up saying a few word for correction, lunch came and everything was lovely. The day come to an end and shouta was forced to leave, he said goodbye and said he's going to visit before he goes to school, as he walks home, be brought food for dinner, rain started to come down hard and fast and he reached home, he too the elevator to his floor and walked to his door, as he walks to fish out his keys he notices his door is open, he places the bags on the ground and slowly walk inside.

Everything is dark, darker with the rain he glides into his living room on saw a tall figure, lighting stuck and it reviled the figure as a man as tall as him, in a butler like outfit, a long tail coat, a katana tied to his waist and a flat black mask covering his face "hello erasherhead" said the stranger with a young adult voice.

"who the hell are you?" said eraser head his eyes turned red, his hair flying up.

"I'll ensure you, I just here to make a proposition, my quirk won't kill you" he said and took a step "I'm the head of the thief blades, conundrum and one of my newest member, Scorpio, poison your friend, how is he?"

"shut up, I will stop you and hand you to the police"

"there are five other members around this building anything happens to me, we kill everyone in this building" he stops and started to walk around him "I wanted Scorpio to steal information from a hero agency but you just gave me the opportunity to get a whole lot more, info I needed"

"what do you want?" he powers down his quirk "and I won't do it"

"even if I give you the antidote?" he stop on fount of him with a small vial in his gloved hand with a mysterious liquid "when Scorpio join we made vials of this just in case, present mic fever has already gone up so the next one will come soon" eraserhead look worried "his blood will deteriorate, coughing violently and my fav higher fever till his hypothalamus will break and many other, slow acting poison my friend, I will give you the antidote if you do something very bad for me" then he pocket the vial and pulled out a USB "this is a UBS with a code to take data from any computer in the school network, plug this in and it will do what it needs to do, got it?"

"do you really think I would do anything like that? Your criminal" he spat at him.

"you will because remember I have the antidote and no one dose, they need a sample of Scorpio's venom and he's no longer in this country anymore" he said with dreadful voice like he's mocking him saying 'you only have one choice' "you will do it, eraserhead?" then he places the drive on the table "you only have a few day or less, the poison very depending on the person, goodbye" then he walk pass him and walk out the door closing the door, eraserhead followed him out the apartment and there was nobody around not a soul, he groaned and punch the wall, he look down to the spot he place his shopping and it was gone with a note saying 'finders keepers'

"fuck"

Morning arrived and at the hospital with the USB in his pocket fully in his hero costume he went into the reception desk and ask for his friend and he went to his room, he look at the door number and the handle slightly open he want to go in and see the happy go lucky person he knows but he knows he's going to see someone different. He grabs the handle and open the door and walks inside he turn seeing his friend, hizashi was sitting up holding his stomach, looking at his breakfast with freshly wrapped bandages around his neck, his hair still down and his head phones are around his neck "hay what's wrong you typically eat anything?"

"sorry I'm actually nauseous" said hizashi softly trying not to stain his voice, he looks at the tray, he held his hand out, it is shaking unsteadily trying pick up the spoon, gripping it like an old man.

"here let me" aizawa took the spoon from his bed ridden hero and fill spoon with the food "open your mouth and don't say no you did this to me after the attack at the USJ" yamada open his mouth and took the food "there, good?"

"thank yo- "before he could he stop covering his mouth trying not to vomit, then he took a big gulp and let a breath out "sorry I think I should eat later"

"you should try" then the homeroom teacher looks at the clock, he must go "I'm going, I'll be back after school, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"not really" then yamada move the tray onto the table and lay back down placing his headphone over his ear and coughing lightly.

Aizawa left the he building and went to the school.

'everything is peaceful, why is everyone at peace? So many people are in pain, I'm in pain, don't they see the news? Yamada he's going to be alright, he's going to be alright, right? No, he is. I must be strong but conundrum he has the antidote, what data does he want in the school network? Teat papers? Test answers? Install a virus? Spy on the teachers? What does it matter he will cure yamada and everything will be alright, but what if he's bluffing? I can't chance it, can I?' his mind asked question.

"AIZWAW SENSEI!" he turns and realised he's in his classroom standing behind his desk, confused he look at the clock and it said 12:42PM and turn to midoriya shouting at him "I'm sorry we you're your name a few times but you were talking to yourself and mumbling the lesson" said the green hair boy.

"was I? sorry but I've been distracted" he turns away rubbing his forehead.

"is present mic okay?" he turned to jiro kyoka she looks concerned for one of their absent teachers "we all saw the news and what happen, is he going to be alright?"

"he's is, he's just going to be in the hospital for a few days or weeks, he's going to be alright" he said turning to the board.

"are you saying to reassure us?" asked asui

"I'm not sure…" the students look around and started to say their teacher doing to be alright and that he going to back to his old self when he gets out, they are trying to comfort him and help him but something inside of him just burst.

"SHUT UP" the he turns around and slam his hands on to the table, everyone stops talking and look surprise as their teacher never shouts at them "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" then he just run out of the room with fear and strife inside him then the students stood up and run to the door and watch their homeroom teacher runaway.

Eraser head ran into a disclosed place he usually goes to sleep without anyone disturbing him, only one other person knows where that is present mic, he leaned on a far wall and slide down trying to keep his composer, trying to keep clam he then curled into a ball and tears started to flow down, he knows he's not responsible for yamada for being poison.

He's is responsible for getting the cure, he looks up and down, left and right trying to think of anything to make himself feel better, nothing around him will, only one thing will "I have to do it right?" he said to himself he closes his eyes and remember a moment with him.

 _Everything is annoying and frustration, he joined the hero course before the sport festival and he was knocked out of the final by that idiot, he turn to his left and look at the empty, he is always late, he claims he was in the music store listening to music and lost track of time, then like that he is inside "finally, I'm not late" he boy in the school uniform, with blonde hair and orange glasses, and a upbeat personality everyone wants to be friends with him. young shouta eyeing him walking to his desk next to him, and sit back with his feet on the table humming a popular song in that time and look at him "hay I'm sorry for what I did during the sport festival" he said, aizawa groaned 'it's alright'_

" _no, it's no alright I sucker punch you, so here" he pulled out a pair of yellow goggles with small bars across the lens hiding them._

" _what's this? A prank?" he scoffs, taking the goggles and inspecting them._

" _na man, this is an apology gift, everyone here wants to be the best but we need to help each other to be the best" he said, aizawa eyes widen and his heart beats hard like someone squeezing it "well you like it?"_

" _thank you"_

 _ **months later**_

 _Yamada ran in the class just as the bell rang "MADE IT" he yelled rushing the windows in the room._

" _WHAT DID I SAID ABOUT YELLING YAMADA HIZASHI" yelled their homeroom teacher, yamada said sorry and walk to his desk and there was a medium box he sat down and open the open and inside was a headphone set, it was the newest in the line, he looks surprised and look about him to see who gave it to him then when he looks at aizawa looking at him._

" _thanks man" he said_

" _it alright"_

Now his tears dried up, he wipes the non-existing tears and stood up and step out of his secret rom and there was the entire classroom standing outside, he never told his students where is hides, only to meet him in the faculty room but there they are, looking worried "aizawa sensei, is everything alright? we've never see you like this" asked lida tenya.

"we know what happen but is yamada sensei going to be okay?" said yaoyorozu momo, he looks around and saw nezu walking up to them.

"alright all of you go to your classroom, I must talk to aizawa sensei for a minute" he said with his usual cheerful voice, everyone turned and left looking back every now and then, when they are no longer in sight, nezu expression drop "you not the only one worried, I talked to the doctors at the hospital that are trying to develop the antivenom" shouta look down at him "without a sample of the venom he might not make it, I fear the worst, I'm sorry if I sound harsh but it is" the teacher held his arms "you can have the rest of the day off, I thought you will be okay to teach but I was wrong, go home" the he turn around and started to walked back to his office.

"how did you know I was here?" asked shouta

"yanada-san told us" then he left as shouta stood there for a while, he is contemplating everything he want his friend to be alright. Alive and alright.

He started to walk, he walks out of the school and back to the hospital, he walks to his room and there is a doctor there leaving the room "hello doctor is he alright?" the lizard doctor turn to him.

"actually he stopped breathing an hour ago and we have to hook him up to ventilator and his liver is starting to fail, if he doesn't get the cure soon, he might not make tomorrow or the day after" then the doctor left the hall, shouta mind cannot comprehend the information the doctor has given him, he rush into the room and his breathing stop, there is hizashi laying down with no headphone over his ears, but only a tube down his throat with the machine beeping for his 'breathing' then he walk to the other side of his bed with the side table and he picked up the CD's, player, and his headphones, he picked them up and put it on, then he press play them smooth jazz started to play, he didn't know he brought smooth jazz for hizashi. He listens and look at his friend he took them off and remove the plug and let the speaker from the player, play the smooth jazz into the room and mic move a bit closer to the music, he smiled and held the other man hand "I wish you wake for this"

"look like he need it more now" shouta look up and there is conundrum, holding his katana, looking at the bed ridden hero "I notice you didn't plug the drive, I've seen people poison by Scorpio they never live longer than 5 days, so you better get going he doesn't have long" he flicks the loose hair of his face.

"stop it" he spat out "you better stop this and cure him"

"do what I ask and I will cure him besides, look at you are visiting him, shouting at your students, crying in your little hole" shouta eyes widen listening to the things happen at the school "yes I spied on you, you better go back to that school and get what I want, you he dies"

"what are you? An assassin?"

"I once was, now I rival the yakuza's, shipment of drugs, women, weapons, I will get everything I want, data, money, territory I will get them" then he removes his glove revealing darkish purple clawed hand "I can kill him now and blame then venom or his cuts"

Eraserhead grab his arm wrist "don't just don't" he lifts his arm up "I'll help you, please don't hurt him" he looks at the criminal scaled claw like hand "what quirk is this?"

Conundrum swipe his hand back and look at it "a boy woke up scared, both his parents are quirkless and he was sure he wasn't going to have and quirk he was okay with that he never wanted to be a hero, but when his quirk come, he was scared and everyone was scared of him, his family abandon him when he was 5 and family to family, his quirk continue to grow now he is the strongest person all over japan" then he open the door "someone will follow you and when you data is uploaded in the drive you will give it to him and I will cure your friend" then he left, shouta fist his hands and tears spec around his eyes and he went back to the school, noon and night arrived when he reached the school and he is in the halls leading to the faculty room, as he walks he stopped a shadow behind he.

"you're the shadow following me?" the shadow drop down on front of him "you are?" he did not say anything, erasherhead walk pass him and into the office and walk to his desk, he sat down and he turned on the computer and open a file and plug the drive in, as the drive connect to the computer he notice it was called _hero watch_ then the drive open multiple files and started downloading files and somehow the contact details of hero agency.

"oh course, the internship" he remembers agencies give the school contact details to them for the internship "you want the watch the hero's do and somehow watch them from a distance and if a hero is going after them, the blades will get the info first hand and run" he said outload. Then the data finished downloading and the shadow appeared and took the drive "you have it call you boss and cure yamada"

"sorry but I prefer no one alive for this" said the familiar voice shouta, whip his head up to the shadow and there is conundrum, his face showing, he's about his 20's, dark hair, glow in the dark blue eyes, and scales covering his face, then horns, wings, claws and tail start to appear from him "dragon is my quirk" then he grab the hero and flung him out of the room, shouta tried to stand up but conundrum step on him and pulled out his katana.

"you bitch!" he said

"sorry, but no one must know you saw my face" then he life the sword up about the strike "goodbye eraserhead" before the sword was knocked out of his hand he turns to see two people there midoriya and Todoroki "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"get away from our teacher" said midoriya, he then zooms up to the stranger and with his first up, but conundrum dodged the attack, he turns back to see the three gone.

"fine, I want to hunt anyway after this" then he walks.

The three runs to their classroom, they gather around the teacher's desk "aizawa sensei who is that?" asked Todoroki

"why are you here?" asked eraserhead" its night"

"we both got injured during a practice exercise and we are staying inside the nurse office" said midoriya "but who is he?"

Eraserhead let out a breath "present mic is actually poisoned during the attack someone with a scorpion tail, he's dying, then the leader of the thief blades came to me with the cure for him, but he want he to download file of hero agency to watch then like flies on the walls, but he intended to kill me and mic all this time, I'm sorry, for yelling earlier, I just can't handle it, yamada is my first friend in a long time and I can't lose him, now we have to stop him"

The two students' eyes sadden "I'm sorry aizawa sensei, but we have to stop that man" said midoriya

"okay, first of we must get him outside, Todoroki you go and create an ice wall around me and conundrum and midoriya you will call the police and any hero, I even take all might, just call someone then you and Todoroki will stand out around the making sure the barrier is stay intake okay" explain eraserhead

"first I'll lead it out outside now go get ready" then they separate their ways. Eraserhead put on his goggles and his scarf in hand he looks around and heighten his senses he looks left and right opening random doors and looking in and closing it. He reached the third floor and he look inside one of the classroom, a knife hit the door frame and eraserheand look at it and grabbed it pull it out of the wall and he turn and see the villain, he throws the blade to him, the villain moves to the left and pulled out his sword.

"I never thought anyone will use students to fight me" said conundrum

"I'm your opponent not them"

"well let's see how you will kill me" he said pointing his sword to the hero.

"a hero doesn't kill"

"well this one must, because the only what to kill the head of the thief blades is killing them you become the new leader, is an endless cycle" then he run to the teacher and about the strike, but eraserhead jump back and flung the dagger to him but he moves his head and it shattered the window behind him, "do you know how I got this position?"

"I really don't care" then they fight, left and right, in and out of classroom, when they reached the third-floor conundrum pined the hero down "okay I kind of care"

"I have to kill the previous leader and she was my fiancée"

"you kill someone you love to own this operation" said eraserhead "why would you do that"

"the curse as soon as your somewhere close to it, you want it, then it will change to however you want it to be" then the was about to kill eraserhead but he rolled out over and he stood up and run to the end of the hall "it was a travel business now it's mine, and if you kill me it will be yours, you will go crazy and turn it into what every you want it"

"the only thing I want now is my friend to be alive"

"pity" as he strikes him, aizawa lift his hand up, letting the sword stab his hand, the sword slides further in till the hand reached the hilt "stupid move" then aizawa grab the hilt and use his free hand and grab him and slam the villain into the window, repeatedly. The glass started the break and when it gave way, he flung the man over the broken window, aizawa the felt something around his wrist and it was a tail and it pulled in out. The fall is short and somehow it felt soft, he opens his eyes and there he is on the ground on top of the other, conundrum is not moving almost dead like, eraserhead stood up, pulling the sword off his hand in pain and distraught, he look around and he saw the two students at the distance, they wave at him and he started to walk to them.

As he walks to them, they started to point behind he, shouta look confused and he look behind him and there is the villain struggling to stand up, his wings splitting in and out he turns and blood was coming out of his eye's, mouth and nose. Eraserhead turn and run to the two teens, when he reached them he struggling to move his arm "midoriya did you call anyone?"

"I got hold of all might and he said he's getting the police, he's coming as fast as he could but we need time" said midoriya "look out" the move back seeing conundrum jumping to them, he is hunched over almost animal like and breathing heavily.

"you an animal" said shouta

"I am an animal, I'm a DRAGOOOOOOONNN!" then he started to grow a foot taller, spikes poked out one his back and arms and legs, feral like.

"Todoroki do it now" shouted eraserhead, shouta use his ice quirk and run around creating the ice wall around the hero and villain, as soon the wall is build up, the two students move back. Eraserhead and the feral conundrum face each other, the feral villain jumps to the hero, eraserhead dodge out of the way, the fight is fierce, each of them tried to attack the other, conundrum tried to kill him, and eraserhead is trying to pin him down or knock him down.

The two-teen stood on fount of the ice wall listening to the fight, the hear, grunts and groans, bad mouthing each other and an animalistic roaring, then they heard something else and they turn to see all might running to them.

"sorry I was late there a few ninja's and thieves out on fount even the scorpion boy, they are getting him to the hospital to they can make a cure, young midoriya what is happening?" said all might

"the leader of the thief blade is in the ice wall, eraserhead is fighting him" said midoriya

"don't worry kids I will stop them" as soon as all might have finished his sentence there was loud bam! And they look and on the white ice wall started to glow orange, it gotten brighter and brighter, then all might grab the two and move away from the wall and fire burst out of the wall thrust creating a large hole letting out conundrum "what is that?"

"conundrum" said shouta "he turns feral"

"okay get eraserhead out of there I'll handle this" then all might run to the dragon quirk villain, then midoriya and Todoroki run inside the ice wall and there is he, leaning on the ice wall, cut's and bruises, holding the katana.

"sensei are you okay?" asked midroriya

"no, he's strong, I can't stop him, hizashi will die, I can't handle it"

"no, the guy with the scorpion tail he in police custody, they are making the antidote for him, we need to get out of here" they help grab their teacher arm and put it around their shoulder as they help him out, out of the wall they saw all might being throw into the building.

"okay that's hurt" he said

"that idiot" said shouta "HAY' the dragon villain turn to the hero "its me you want, then get it" the dragon turn to him, red eyes, growling loudly, he ran up to the three, midoriya and Todoroki was about to run "no don't" said aizawa, he tighten the katana for no reason and stand his ground, as the criminal boss run to them, aizawa put on his goggles and step forward, his hair then started to flow in the air and he grab his sash. The criminal then jumps up to them but his strength started to drain, then aizawa flung his sash and its around the dragon, then for some reason Todoroki use his ice part of his quirk and froze the dragon, ice solid. Shouta look at the guy and scoff at him "look who won now" then he drops his sash and walk pass him, the police come up and they went to conundrum, to arrest him.

"I'm going to hizashi in the hospital, don't stop me" he said to all might

"listen tell the paramedics to take you to the hospital where hizashi is in, he's going to be alright" said all might patting his shoulder.

"okay" they walk together then they heard a loud crack and shatter, they turn and in a flash conundrum jump towards them, ignoring the number one hero and aim for the gloomy hero, with one clawed swipe he tear his torso, all might punch the dragon quirk criminal boss into a building, the police rush to the villain and the paramedics to the bloodied hero, they hover over him telling him to hang on, to keep his eyes open and everything is going to be okay.

Shouta aizawa woke up in his old classroom, he's young at the time he's early in the classroom, and he's holding a box, a present he meant for hizashi, he also has a card on hand too, he places the box on the table and look at the card.

 _This is a thank you for goggles  
I never met anyone like you  
and I want to date you very much  
I understand if you don't want to I understand if you said no_

He remembers writing the card, writing and rewriting it over time and time again, and question if he should tell hizashi about his sexuality and that he got a crush on him for months, he some time spy on him, watching him from a distance while he talks to his friends and listen to music, aizawa took every moment to be paired up with him in practice or homework. Aizawa forgot he had it, he didn't give it to him because he was scared.

Then everything went black as his mind played it out them the memory stop and started in a bar midnight and nezu took them when he and hizashi first hired at the school, he remembers drinking a few pints of beers and fruity cocktails midnight ordered for them, the four of them are pretty drunk, nezu hardly drink because he's a light weight, midnight a heavy weight so she is hardly buzz.

"okay how about we play a game" she said

"what game?" said hizashi finishing off his pint

"chicken since I'm the only girl here gay chicken, two people try and kiss who ever move away is the loser got it" everyone nodded "okay who will go first?"

"I will" said aizawa holding his drunken hand up "and I'll kiss you" he turns to hizashi and wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him, he held him tightly in his arms, forcing his tongue in his mouth and moving them over the table with aizawa on top of the voice hero.

"should we stop them?" said nezu, picking his glass up away from the two heroes making out

"yes, we should, I know were yamada live do you know where aizawa live?"

"yes, and it's very far" answered nezu

"fuck it, I leave them in yamada's apartment" then they took them to the apartment, yamada's in his bed and aizawa on the couch, shouta open his eyes he stood up and walk to hizashi room, he looks down at the sleeping hero.

"shit I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" he feels his tears welling, he turns to leave but he felt something holding him, he looks and there is hizashi hand holding in unconsciously, aizawa held his hand and kneel, looking at him holding his it to his cheeks.

"hay what are you doing?" shouta look up to his friend

"nothing, nothing I just felt cold" then he let go and walk out of the room, apartment and building and walk down the street. He looks around and now for some reason he's walking to the hospital, he walks in and then walking to a room there was no one. He sat on the bed and lay on it, it felt right for some reason he closes his eyes and sleep.

His eyes open they are heavy and he look around the place, it's a hospital room, IV bags, machines, and every inch of his body is in pain a heavy he tries to move his head and there he is hizashi yamada, alive, no longer in hospital clothes but in normal civilian clothes, his hairs is tied up, wearing his flashy glasses, he is playing a song on the player, smooth jazz.

"hizashi?..." the voice hero looks up and smiled

"you okay, they said you'll be asleep for about a few more weeks" he said, he stood up quickly, his voice is normal and upbeat.

"how long?"

"a week, they told me what you try to do for me" he said, he smiled happily then sadden "I never thought you could do that for me, I know he's a criminal but I appreciate it"

"listen, I'm sorry, what happen to him?"

"he's been arrested, he told everyone everything, the police are going to talk to you but since he didn't get the USB everything is okay, they also told me you visit me every chance you got, that must be some crush on me" he said, aizawa eyes widen "you didn't think I didn't know you have a crush on me"

"how long?"

"when you gave me the headphone, I found the note by your desk, I didn't know what to think, then when you kiss me at the bar when we got first hired in school, I knew you love me, and I love you" time stop "I always wanted to be with you, but you never gave it a chance, now I want that chance"

The silent is dead and aizawa look at the clock on the wall and back at him "its midday now shouldn't you be in class"

"I'm ditch today, I'm doing that"

"you going to get in trouble"

"I know" he smiled and he stood up "recovery girl is going to heal you up when she come over and your going have another week is rest" they stayed quiet for a while and aizawa spoke

"do you hate me?"

"no, why?"

"I just don't know how to say it, I rarely date anyone and I really can't commit anyway, I really like hanging out with you anyway, you force me to do random things like clubs, teaching, festivals and outings I love it" he said smiling, he then try to sit up with yamada's help "thanks, I actually was scare for a while when I saw you injure and poisoned inside I told myself you're going to be alright but the truth is I was scare of a life without you, I will be a shut in, even more and I would have died from loneliness"

They stop talking and just sit in silent then about a few minutes hizashi stood up and spoke "listen I never going to leave you even if I was to die I will stay with you in the afterlife"

"that sound like a proposal the way you talk"

"yeah it really doses" then he leans down and kiss shouta on the lips, shouta eyes widen as if this is the first time they kissed, it is light and he took his time, when he moves back, shouta want to hind in his bed but he couldn't.

"can I have it again?" he said looking away blushing hard, hizashi sat down on the bed and lay his hand on his face and they kiss again, aizawa wrap his arms around the hero's neck and they kiss passionately, trying to be close without hurting shouta's torso. While thy kiss they didn't hear the door open and who came though was recovery girl and all might.

"well, well I didn't think you two were up to their yet" she said, they stop, hizashi moves off the bed covering his lips in shame and embarrassment and shouta jumped blushed looking down "well aizawa, yamada I never thought you two were a couple"

"I thought they were very good best friend" said all might.

"then don't assume" said shouta

"anyway, let me heal you for a bit and you two can continue" then she kisses aizawa on the forehead and they left, hizashi look at shouta and smiled.

"shall we continue?"

"just come here"

 **Three months later**

Its Sunday morning and the couple are in bed the two finally accept each other and started dating, at first it felt weird now it doesn't they brought an apartment together they had to fix the bed room with soundproof padding for present mic quirk, there is a balcony with two chairs and a coffee table, and wo pets a Australian cockatoo named ACDC and a cat named cinnamon, now around 9:30am hizashi open his eyes and he all he saw was shouta chest near his face, he tightens his grip of his boyfriend torso and looking at the scars from conundrum attack, he kept his cheek on him "you going to stay like this all day, I have to go?" said shouta

"yes, I love it" whine hizashi

"I have papers to grade, you too"

"winter is coming, are you going to wear a shirt?"

"no, you keep me warm" he smiled tightening his hold of his boyfriend, he looks back and see cinnamon on yamada's box "are you going to do something about your boxes, it's been a week since we move in together"

"I will"

"you say 'I will' but you don't also we have to go by groceries" he said

"Sunday a lazy day" then shouta pushing himself on top on his blonde boyfriend, his hair falls down, a toothy smile and grabbing the blonde's hands and pull them over his head, he lower down and kiss him, deeply, he let their body touch, as aizawa being sexy. Hizashi move along the touch closing his eyes and getting turn on then aizawa stop the kiss and lead to the other eye "I have to go" he said normally and he get off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

"you left me turn on" yelled hizashi without his quirk, looking at the door, then his bird fly in and landed on the bed head, squawking.

"I know" shouted shouta from the bathroom

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
